extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Glacii
Glacii was a Ko-Matoran living in Elysium prior to the Brotherhood of Makuta’s invasion of the Southern Matoran Universe. History Early Life Like all Ko-Matoran, Glacii began his life on Spherus Magna, where he was placed in Metru-Nui along with a number of other Matoran. Like most of the Ko-Matoran on the island, Glacii found work in Ko-Metru due to his natural resistance to the cold climate. He soon travelled to a small village named Elysium and set up the Police Department. Some time after arriving in Elysium, Glacii got married to a Ga-Matoran. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the fact that Makuta Teridax never existed in the Fractures Alternate Universe, the Brotherhood did not form The Plan and, instead of waiting for events to fall into place around the Great Cataclysm, began to invade the Matoran Universe, allowing Mata Nui to safely land on Spherus Magna. As a result, a large prison was built in Elysium to house the least dangerous prisoners of war. However, Glacii's wife became swept up in the war propaganda and went off to fight. She died and Glacii was left heart-broken. By this point, a number of the new migrants took up work in Elysium as they did not want to be a part of the war. Of these new workers was Crystallus, who quickly rose through the ranks to become Deputy Chief of Police. Frozen Calling Recently, when a passing tour bus crashed in a snow storm near Elysium, Glacii was responsible for calling up a number of local residents and roping them into volunteering to accomodate the Matoran passengers. Unfortunately, as an Av-Matoran named Glonor - who had hitched a ride on the tour bus - was not on the original paperwork the Police did not accomodate him with the volunnteers. To compensate, Crystallus was forced to take him in himself. While Crystallus was finishing his shift, Glacii has held responsible for Glonor until then and brought the Av-Matoran into his office. Abilities and Traits Being a Ko-Matoran, Glacii had a natural resistance to cold temperatures. Additionally, in his more youthful times, Glacii was known to have had a muscular build and a frame that Glonor later decided would not look out of place on a Po-Matoran. However, he has since become older and more frail. Glacii's Wife Glacii was married to an unnamed Ga-Matoran. It has been revealed that she wore a Mask of Possibilities and that she became swept up in the War effort. Unfortunately, she was attacked by a Rahkshi of Confussion and stumbled in front of a firing Cordak Blaster as a result. When Glacii heard this news he was devestated. Trivia *An image of Glacii will be posted when User:Matoro1 manages to get hold of a white Kanohi Pakari Nuva off of Bricklinks. However, he only has a simple Metru-Nui build. *Glacii will be User:Matoro1's secondary self MOC when the set's image is posted. This is primarily because Matoro1 likes writing about Glacii so much. Category:Fractures Alternate Universe Category:Matoran Universe Category:User:Matoro1 Category:User:Jollun Category:Frozen Calling Category:2011 Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Ice